greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Lysandra
History Origin Lysandra was from Zintha, an icy world settled eons ago by the survivors of a space war. In the years since, their law against returning to the stars evolved into a religion. To even gaze at the stars was considered blasphemy. Even though her religion forbade her, Lysandra could not help but feel the call of the stars. One night, she looked up to see a blazing green star fall from the sky. The visitor from space was the Green Lantern of Cyc, mortally wounded during a battle in deep space. He knew of the ways of Zintha's people, who fear and shun space travelers. He knew Lysandra was without fear to aid him. Dying, he passed the ring onto Lysandra, along with the knowledge of the power. Lysandra saved the Temple of Thar from an avalanche, and was believed to be an agent of their god. They accepted her aid because of the green of the Corps uniform is the color of living things, the color of life. A priest had realized who she was, and Lysandra asked to keep her true identity a secret. In the coming days, she would protect and rescue many of her people. On her 47th day as a Green Lantern, Lysandra felt drained of energy and blacked out. She had been summoned to Oa. Lysandra believed she had been compelled to sin by leaving Zintha, and wished to no longer be a Green Lantern. The Guardians of the Universe explained to her that only her energy duplicate was on Oa. Her real body was still on Zintha. She explained to the Guardians, the Word of Thar would not allow her to leave Zintha, to patrol a space sector. The Guardians reached a decision that she would remain a Green Lantern, but exclusively on Zintha. Green Lantern Corps Her energy duplicate instantaneously returning to her body, she answered a call from the chief priests of Zintha. The automatic machines of Zintha's scientists had discovered that their sun, now a cooling star, would soon go nova, destroying Zintha. Lysandra believed the only way they could save themselves without leaving Zintha was by moving the planet itself. The people of Zintha channeled their wills into Lysandra's power battery. As their will focused, the planet moved. Lysandra felt a searing pain in her head. She was being ordered to stop the movement of Zintha from someone off-world. She called for the off-worlder to stand with her on Zintha. The attacker appeared to be the Green Lantern of Cyc, who had died and given her the ring. Actually, it was his successor, Spol (also from Cyc), who had been given a power ring by the Guardians. He did not know the Guardians had assigned two Green Lanterns to Sector 47. Spol had been assigned to correct Zintha's change of orbit. Lysandra blocked him form completing his task, and the two went to a distant mountain to discuss the dilemma. He explained that the sun was not going nova, but that it was a living being about to give birth. The movement of the planet would cause an imbalance fatal to the living star. Sector Partner Lysandra flew back to the Temple and seized the power battery, which her people had been concentrating their willpower on, to move the planet. She had no time to explain, and she flew off with the battery. The collective willpower was difficult to fight. Lysandra then charged her ring off of the battery, which enabled her to break free of her people's grasp. Thousands of miles above, Spol re-established Zintha's orbit. Lysandra explained to her people that she did not betray them, and they should look up to the sky to witness a sacred event. For the first time in eons, the Zinthians looked towards the heavens. The people of Zintha witnessed the birth of a new sun. On the surface of Zintha, the two suns warmed the planet. New life sprouted from the ground. Zintha was reborn. Lysandra met once more with Spol. He told her of her people's past. Eons ago, Lysandra's ancestors migrated to Zintha after a space war had killed most of their race. They swore to avoid future war by never again travelling to the stars. Thar invited them to live on Zintha. Whether or not the Zinthians returned to the stars has yet to be told. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Lysandra_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/lysandra/29-49679/ Category:Green Lantern Corps Members